Drahjma
The Drahjma are a superior race compared to the base races of elves, humans, and orcs. The Drahjma are a combination of a base race (Human, Orc, Elf, Dwarf) and a dragon, specifically an elder fire dragon, some of the rarest creature to have ever had existed on our realm. The Drahjma race goes way back to when the war between the dragons and other races even started. The Dragons came up with ideas to infiltrate their enemies and culminate these beings, by using their internal mana to change their form, to help them battle, in some cases it definitely worked, however there were also many cases in which it would turn out to be a disadvantage, as there were those of this race that decided to side with their mortal race. Eventually this would come to be a great issue, as these beings were far stronger than their counterparts of the mortal race and they would be discriminated against and treated as lower beings from birth. Over time as this race of half breeds began to grow many people noticed the obvious similarities of this race no matter what their mortal half was. The dragon’s half of their making would overpower the mortal, and they would usually have the same type of ears, eye color, nose shape, or just enhanced senses of smell and hearing. A few more characteristics of the Drahjma are they share relative hair color, as most Drahjma tended to have reddish or completely red hair. All Drahjma have birthmarks, depicting their race. As the dragons saw this they sent more spies into these empires to breed with the mortals and as the race grew quite extraordinarily they began a revolt over the mortal races. Some went straight to live with their dragon ancestry, but there were many who banded together and created large groups that would eventually cause a war to break out against the world. This war will always be remembered by the Drahjma race as their physical race war known as “The War of Flames and Swords.” The race of Drahjma was originally called the Drahjiic, but this name brought about racism, as it translated to “Failed Dragon” and they eventually would be pelted with stones and other items that any could torture them with. During The War of Flames and Swords the Drahjiic created their kingdom of Drahjmatin, and the citizens of this kingdom were known as the Drahjma, but because only their race, and the dragons, were chosen to be apart of this they began only to be known as Drahjma, and the name Drahjiic was forever lost in the backs of all memories these people ever had. Drahjmatin roughly translates to Strongest Nation, so in turn they were known as the strongest men. The abilities of the Drahjma would infer with the enhanced abilities of the base races, i.e: Speed, Jump Height, Height, Endurance, etc. Their abilities also include that of the dragon’s flame. They, like dragons, have a bellowing flame that never falters until death inside a special organ beneath their stomach that waste travels through to take all oils and fats from whatever is left, which is used to create a larger flame. This flame could escape this organ by a bodily pipe that traveled between other organs made of a flame immune muscle that opened at their mouth, which is where their flame could escape. Alternatively the Drahjma could actually use this fire that bellows in them and transmute it to magical energy, allowing them to distort reality with flame magic. Some Drahjma could even use the magic created for magic other than flame magic. The Drahjma are a very capable species, but after The War of Flames and Swords the race nearly went extinct. There are few alive, and few that come out to the public with it. Some living Drahjma include Firnos and his twin brother Dante. There is not much more known of this race, but there is still so much to learn. Category:Custom Races Category:Drahjma Category:Dragon Magic